In recent years, a printer capable of printing a file stored in a removable storage medium, such as a memory card, without using an image processing device, such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”), has become widely used. This type of printer is capable of directly printing a file stored in a memory card by inserting the memory card into the printer. Files to be printed include not only bit map image files of photographs taken by a digital still camera but also document files containing information on characters and images generated by a PC. Further, such a printer has an index printing function for arranging index images of each file on a recording sheet and printing the same, so that outlines of a plurality of files stored in the memory card can be easily confirmed at a glance.
Application software functioning in the PC, such as utility software included in a package of a printer as a peripheral of a PC, has the index printing function as described above.